Pressure in the spotlight
by josie hardy
Summary: COMPLETE! Joe decides to carry on detecting without Frank and winds up helping a friend. R&R plz!
1. Monday

**A/N: I know I've already got another story posted on the site, and I haven't stopped writing it, I just find the best way round writer's block is to start writing something else. Anyone reading Fenton Hardy junior will just have to be patient a little longer... : )**

**one thing; I'll be using the name/system of my school, so if anyone's confused, just send an email, and I'll try to explain. **

Disclaimer; I own nothing but the school, its staff and a few students.

* * *

"Is there anything worse than the first day of school?" blond haired, blue eyed Joe Hardy complained as he and his brother walked onto the school grounds.

Inch-taller, dark haired Frank didn't answer as they went across the paved courtyard, past a group of giggling, nervous first years sitting on the hard wooden benches.

"No," he murmured, as they took a left along the path toward the opposite building, the 'main' two storey building, where they would have most of their lessons. The large structure had an auditorium, where students went for assembly every other morning, a basement where some classes were held, and another thirty-five rooms that the students were left to navigate from the incomprehensible timetables that were sent to them over the holidays.

The first floor was a long, marble corridor with an area just inside the entrance where several boards had been set up with information for the students, giving them announcements regarding their classes, clubs, and how to nominate their classmates for the class committees.

At one end was the office, school treasury, examination office and staff lounge, and at the other was the director and deputy director's offices, with a few classrooms inbetween.

They carefully made their way through the crowd of students who were talking excitedly about their summer vacation and trying to find out if anyone could help them figure out where they were supposed to be going.

"I give up," Joe announced, grinning at a group of girls he had just recognized from his class the previous year, as he stuffed his timetable back into his bag, that had already been folded and re-folded so many times that it was beginning to fall apart.

"Our homeroom's in the library," Frank told him calmly, "Ms Manning will tell us what to do."

Joe frowned. "Library?" he repeated, "where is that?"

His brother didn't answer, but he was sure he heard him chuckle as he pushed through a small group of third-years and along the hall.

* * *

"Okay, morning and welcome back," Ms Manning called when her twenty-two students had finally settled into their seats. She was a short, plump friendly-looking woman with short black hair who had never taught the Hardys before. "We've got about fifteen minutes and amillion announcements, so pay attention." 

She launched into a long explanation of the timetables (most students still looked confused) absence and homework regulations, uniform policies(keep your white shirt tucked in to your grey trousers/light blue skirt and make sure you have a badge sewn on it), cell phone policies (absolutely NOT ALLOWED - will be confiscated) and dozens of other new rules that could apparently be found on the notice boards.

When she had finally finished and he had a moment to relax, Joe sat back, ignoring the questions his classmates were asking, and looked around.

"You know, it does look familiar," he murmured to his brother, who was sitting beside him at the long wooden table.

Three of the walls were lined with four-shelved bookshelves, separated into different sections; fiction, non fiction, dictionaries, science and arts. The librarian's desk in the far corner, near the door, was deserted and empty, but he was sure that would change once the school year got underway. Four tables in front of it had ten computers on them, each one with an internet connection for the students' use, either for lessons or pleasure after school, the opposite corner had information leaflets about various colleges for those who wanted to continue their education and, finally, the three desks where homeroom group 6E were seated.

Tearing his attention away from his fascinating new surroundings, Joe finally decided to find out who he would be spending his school year with. Most of the faces looked familiar; Tony, Iola, Vanessa, Biff and the gang were spread around the room, and various other people that he had spoken to in the past and shared classes with were also in deep conversation.

His gaze lingered for a moment longer on Georgina Castelle. Her father was a prominent lawyer, and her mother a teacher in the business department of the school. Although she was popular and had a large number of friends, it was obious to those who knew her that she felt pressured; the other teachers were friends of her mother's, and paid particular attention to her behaviour, expecting her to set an example for the others and, something that she hated the most, some of the staff would offer to take her home after school by coming up to her when she was talking to her friends.

* * *

"Pretty simple, huh?" Iola joked, sliding into the seatin front of the Hardys and turning around, flicking her long dark hair over her shoulder.

Joe pretended to be shocked by this statement. "Of course!" he exclaimed, "I mean, it only took us..." he consulted his watch, "fifteen minutes to find the right classroom. Who would be stupid enough to try and teach a class of six-years law, anyway?"

"Milotis," Frank told him, returning the girl's grin, "and you chose to take law."

"It was one of the only subjects I had good enough grades for! Besides, I had to; you took it. How do you know all this, anyway?"

"I pay attention. Maybe you should try it sometime."

"With you around?"

"Good morning," the tall, slim brunette strode into the room with an armful of books. Placing them on the desk, she moved to the front of the class. "For those of you that don't know me, I'm Mrs Milotis, and I've been teaching law for about five years. Some of you do look familiar, and I'm sure I'll be able to learn all your names in a few days. We will be studying A-level law, and..."

* * *

Forty minutes later, they hurried back downstairs to consult the notice boards about where their next class would be as, it seemed, the rest of the year group had decided to do; the only person who was standing apart from the crowd, looking completely unconcerned, was Georgina.

"Hi," she greeted as the Hardys approached.

Georgina, or 'George' as she preferred to be called, was a pretty, slim, tall girl with long blonde hair down to her shoulders. She hadbeautiful brown eyes that were made even more noticeable by the contact lenses that she had started wearing two years ago instead of glasses. She always left her hair loose, and somehow managed to wear her uniform in a way that looked smart, even though she claimed not to care about her appearance. She had no problem admitting that she was a tomboy, and was usually seen both in and out of class with at least three boys.

"Hi." they chorused.

"Please don't start giving me that stupid money for the new books," she asked, reffering to the extra textbooks that their teacher had handed out and asked for money for as soon as possible. "I never offered to collect it."

"As long as we can trust you to give it to her and not go spending it by yourself, we'll wait as long as you like," Frank told her.

George smiled for a moment, then suddenly looked away and became thoughtful. _Keep it to myself? _she thought slyly, _oh no, I'll give it in...and take it straight back out again. If that doesn't get their attention, nothing will.

* * *

_

**A/N: I know this chapter is a little boring, but I wanted to try and describe the school in enough detail for the rest of the story to make sense.**

**it's up to you guys whether or not I continue with it now; if not, review and tell me you want me to finish the other story first; if you're interested to see what happens next, let me know.**

**Read and review!**

**Josie hardy**


	2. Thursday

**A/N: well, I don't really have anything to say, so...here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Liz Jafferties: thanks for the review! Actually, I was describing my high school; we have seven years instead of four, so we have to take GCSE and A-level exams. Frank and Joe are in their sixth year, and they're about 16/17. **

**

* * *

**

The next few days were a blur of activity; the 'mature young adults' were finding themselves forgetting everything, and having to ask the nearest teacher every time they had to do something. Between finding rooms, meeting new teachers and visiting the guidance counsellor,for more advice, there was little time for anything else, let alone think or worry about what anyone else.

And this worked perfectly for Georgina. For once, she found that her mother being a teacher gave her an advantage; she could ask the questions at home that the other students had to worry about at school. This gave her a chance to do what she wanted, without anyone noticing.

Some of the more organized students had already started giving her their money,but none of them understood why she grinned every time someone paid. Six dollars from each of her classmates amounted to a lot when there were around twenty of them in each class.

* * *

"If one more teacher asks me how I'm finding the lessons, I'm going to slap them!" Vanessa announced, meeting up with the boys at break. "Please tell me you know where you're going next."

"Do we?" Joe asked, promptly turning to his brother.

"Yeah. English Lit, upstairs, room 32."

"Good!" Vanessa answered, "then I've got a few questions."

"Has anyone noticed I'm not a member of the staff?" Frank teased. "What is it? Forgotten how to use a pen?"

"Forgot to bring one."

"Very mature," Joe teased, "she's senile already."

* * *

Georgina walked into the staff lounge as soon as the final bell rang.

The large room had started as two separate classrooms, until someone decided that the dividing wall should be knocked down to make it larger. There was a large board mounted on the wall with reminders for the teachers of what they had to tell their students, and below it a table with separate registers for each classes, a pile of papers to be handed out on top of each one. The room consisted of two long tables like the ones in the library, where the teachers could leave their belongings during the day. She gave the teachers the money she had collected from her classmates, and went in searh of her mother.

"George," the tall redhead greeted, "I'll be ready in a minute."

"It's okay," the girl answered, curiously glancing at the papers on the desk. "How can you teach ethics?"

"It's a new course for the sixth and seventh years," her mother answered, "the new religious studies teacher is teaching it. He wont really be teaching you anything, after all people have different ideas of right and wrong, but he'll be showing you how to...are you okay?" she asked concernedly as her daughter suddenly swayed a little.

"Yeah...I'll go get a drink of water or something."

She quickly left the lounge and was about to go to the deputy director's office, where she knew the money would be stored when she suddenly realized there was someone beside her.

"Iola!" she exclaimed, "don't sneak up on people like that!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Is there anyone in there, or am I wasting my time?"

"Just mom..." she glanced down the corridor, annoyed that she was being delayed, "what's wrong?"

* * *

"School reallyis affecting you, isn't it?" Fenton Hardy teased, leaning in the doorway of Frank's bedroom.

Both boys were on the bed; Frank was laying on his stomach, frowning at his textbook, and Joe had already fallen asleep on his books.

Frank glanced at his brother, and looked up. "Till we get used to it. I thought you said you were going over to Sam's?"

Sam Radley had been their father's associate since the boys were young. He was tall, lean and blond and had had no trouble in getting accepted as a friend to both his partner and his family. The two men worked well together due to the fact that they respected each other, and, since their mother's death, Sam was one of the people that would 'babysit' Frank and Joe if Fenton had to go anywhere on a case.

"I'm glad to see you concentrating so hard. I've already been."

"But it's only..." he looked at the clock on the table beside the bed, "six thirty?" he exclaimed.

"I guess I won't have to worry aboutforcing him to go to bed and get to sleep early anymore. Have you had anything to eat?"

"No."

"I'll go make something. It'll be ready in about an hour, okay?"

"Sure." the boy had already turned back to his work.

* * *

Frank woke to the noise of his alarm clock going off to inform him that it was six am. He reached over and punched the button to turn it off, then lay on his back and waited for a few minutes to prepare himself for the task of waking his brother up. 

Finally he got up and, passing through the bathroom that separated the boys' rooms, went in to his brother.

"Morning," he called cheerfully, snaping on the light from the switch next to the door.

" 'Night," Joe responded, reaching up to turn it off from the switch above the bed.

"Well, as long as I know you're awake, I guess I can start getting ready. I'll let you know when I'm done with my shower."

The trick worked; Joe jumped out of bed and ran across the room, falling against the wall as he lost his balance from the sudden movement.

"Forget it. It's your turn to have the cold shower. You've left me with no hot water this whole week."

"You should get up faster. You'd better get started, you don't want to be late, do you?"

He moved aside to let his brother pass, and turned on the light to get a better view of the cluttered room. Even though the weather was still hot, Joe insisted on keeping a blanket on the bed, probably just so he could throw it off during the night, as it always seemed to end up on the floor. Books that had been dropped on the floor had been left there; a small path had been left where the boy would go through to get to the closet, which was the tidiest part of the room, since all it had in it was his uniform and schoolbag. The desk near the window was hidden under a mountain of books and papers, but his laptop was safely hidden on the shelf above it.

* * *

After a hurried breakfast - Joe had taken his time in the shower to make sure he had used every last drop of the hot water - their father took them to school, stopping briefly to pick up Biff, who lived a few streets away. It wasn't a long walk to the school, so they didn't mind walking home, but none of them could face the idea of walking any distance at seven o'clock in the morning.

"I might not be home when you get back this afternoon," Fenton announced, "just try to keep the excitement to a minimum, okay? I'd like to have a house to come back to."

"You're not going to be there?" Joe repeated. He turned to his friend, "Hey, we were thinking about having a 'it's Friday!' party after school. You'll be there, right?"

"I'll spread the word." Biff promised.

"Maybe I should have been a little more specific," Fenton amended, smiling, "could I have a house... in living condition?"

* * *

"We really need to consider going to a different school," Joe suggested as they headed toward the auditorium, "what kind of school keeps you from seven thirty till one forty?" 

"If that's how you feel, why don't you quit and find a job? You can, you know."

"Do they accept people as detectives at sixteen?" Biff teased.

Everyone knew that Frank and Joe wanted to become detectives like their father, and that despite their age they had already solved several cases, both with and without Fenton's help, making a name for themselves as amateur detectives.

"Yeah, that reminds me..." Joe drawled, looking pointedly at his brother, who was reading his timetable.

Frank looked up when he realized he was being stared at. "You're kidding, aren't you? How can you even think about cases when school's like this? You fell asleep doing your homework! That makes it very easy for someone to kidnap you, you know."

"Oh, they can do that when I'm awake," Joe answered lightly. "are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, but there is no way we - me, anyway - are taking any cases if this schoolwork doesn't let up. A-levels are important for college and...they give you some other options in case detective doesn't work out."

"He's got a point," Biff shrugged apologetically as Joe looked at him for support. "You never know, you might even change your mind."

"There's never been any question before," Joe sulked, then turned away and went ahead of them into the building.

"There's no point taking these exams if he's that sure." Frank remarked. "Maybe he should stop."

"But you two..."

"I'm still considering other careers. Sure, detective is my first choice, but I'm not against anything else. Don't look at me like that," he snapped, as his friend continued to stare at him, stunned, "no one said we have to do everything the same. He should start getting used to the idea that we wont always be together."

Georgina, who had been walking unnoticed behind them, smiled. If Frank and Joe were busy fighting, and if Frank managed to convince his brother like he usually did,they wouldn't pay any attention to the things that were about to start happening. _Perfect._

* * *

**A/N: read and review!**


	3. Friday

**A/N: I decided to put titles on the chapters, I hope this makes it a little easier to follow. They will (hopefully) get a little more exciting later :)**

**thanks for the reviews!**

**

* * *

**

No one needed to be Biff or Georgina to sense the tension between the brothers. They refused to talk to each other, sat apart or with other people whenever possible, and were generally quick-tempered.

"What's going on?" Vanessa asked, sitting next to Joe so that Frank had to go and take the seat at the desk with Tony at the back of the room.

"Apparently Frank's not sure he wants to be a detective," Joe explained, slamming his books onto the desk.

"Even if you do that, you should still stay on at school..." the girl suggested tentatively.

"That's not the problem, I know that. I just always thought...I don't know, that we'd be together, and be detectives, or even police officers. When he said that...suddenly everything wasn't so sure."

* * *

"I wasn't trying to discourage him," Frank explained to his friend, "it's just we need to take school seriously, at least these next couple of years, if we want to be employed anywhere. It's a given that sooner or later he's going to end up on his own - he just seemed really sure that we were always going to be together, and become partners." 

"That's not what you're worried about, is it?" Tony asked quietly, his dark eyes showing understanding, "you're thinking about college; you're wondering what he's going to do if you don't set him straight and you get separated."

Frank sighed. "That too." he looked up at the front of the room, where Georgina was once again making the rounds to try to collect the rest of the money. He frowned, "what's she so happy about?"

"She keeps doing that," Tony told him, "she seems to be really pleased about it."

* * *

Georgina settled into her seat and began counting the money. Six...twelve...eighteen...twenty-four... the small tin box was almost full, and this was only one lesson. She had three other similar cases, each at varying stages of being completed. By the end of the week, everyone would have paid their six, or twelve, or three dollars... 

She had already been in the deputy director's office, where she had been shown where to put the money at the end of the day. The drawer had a lock on it, but it was rarely used, since the teachers tried to encourage a respectful and trusting relationship with their stundents.

It didn't matter anyway; all she would have to do was ask her mother, and she could usually get anything she wanted, no questions asked.

"Can I sit here?" someone asked.

She looked up. "Oh, hi Frank. Sure." she smiled, and shifted her books over to one side of the desk. "Er...how come you're not sitting with Joe?" she asked casually, looking around for the blond boy.

"He wanted to sit with someone else for a change."

* * *

Georgina had forgotten that sixthand seventh years had a choice between taking an extra course or having free periods, in which they could either go to the library to study or across the street from the school to get something to eat. 

The school was near the town centre, so there were a few shops around it. Across the road was a school bookshop where they bought their books and their uniform, a couple of small cafes and a photo shop. It was a convenient place for the students to be able to goand pass timeon the rare occasions that they finished school earlier than usual, if they had to wait for buses.

Checking the noticeboards and finding out that the course choices were physical education, computing, drama or ethics, noneof which she was interested in, she opted to take some free time, and headed for the library.

Once there, she took out the class lists to see how many people were left to pay. She didn't have long; the payments were nearly complete, and then the teachers would be taking it to the treasury. _And we just can't let that happen._

With most of the other students busy elsewhere, and the other years in their classrooms, she had free run of the school._Most of them went over the road, _she thoughthappily, making a mental check of where her classmates had gone, _no way can the staff know where every student is. Like the directors office... for example._

* * *

Joe left the school at the end of the day without waiting for Frank, intending to get home first and hopefully talk to his father. 

Finding the house empty,he fixed himself a quick lunch and then sat at the kitchen table, half hoping that Frank had decided to go home with Biff. No such luck.

The back door opened quietly, and the dark haired boy came in, giving him a friendly smile. "Hey."

"Hi."

"Joe...will you let me explain what I was trying to tell you this morning?"

"I got it. Concentrate on school, so we've got other options if we can't be detectives and we can get into a good college, and don't go looking for cases." he scowled, "doesn't necessarily mean I have to agree with it."

"Joe..."

"I said I got it." he got up and walked out without giving his brother the chance to continue._

* * *

_

Fenton Hardy looked up as his study door opened.

"Joe," he greeted, "done your homework?"

"No. Dad, I don't think I want to carry on with school. I've already talked to the guidance counsellor about it, and..."

* * *

**A/N: read and review!**


	4. Friday 2: Georgina

**A/N: technically, this chapter's just a diary entry, but please don't ignore it :)Let me know what you think, advice/criticism is always appreciated**

**thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Dear diary, 

Remember I told you I hate Fridays, since that mother of mine got her idiotic idea? I take it back. No, I didn't 'take advantage of using the library resources to do my homework,' but I did get The Money. Don't you love that word? M-O-N-E-Y. I do. I wonder how long it'll take them to find it's missing. It is the weekend...on the other hand, they seem to put in more hours on a Saturday than during the week.

Did anyone notice? Of course not! What kind of question is that? They were too busy talking, working and joining clubs to see anything. As a result of their negligence, I got away with...hang on, I haven't actually counted it all yet...$469! Add to that the money from the Greece fundraising - that reminds me, I have to ask mom if I can go - and I'll have...a lot. Sorry, let me try that again; a LOT. If that doesn't change their opinion of me, nothing will.

So, that's the good news. You want more? You'll like this, I guarantee. Frank and Joe? Major problems. Meaning little or no investigation. Apparently Joe's seriously considering leaving and trying to get a job! (according to the guidance counsellor's records)It's like a mini soap opera; 'within the walls of the American Academy.'

Hey, that's not a bad idea. Directing's a pretty good paying job. Not to mention the fame and popularity. Come on, at least think about it, it's got all the qualities of other soap operas - welll actually, basically anything on television - a bad guy, good guys, conflict, family disputes, reputations, idiots, you name it, we got it.

Anyway, back to the Blond and the Ugly. Joe would probably get a job pretty easy, especially in the police force. His father is a famous detective, after all. So now we've got a debate; will Frank follow and, if not, how long will young Joseph last? Sometimes I think he may have an idea there; leave school and get a headstart on the wonderful world of money making. The rest of the time, he's just giving up a sure thing.

Love,

George

* * *

**I'll explain **'**Greece**'** in more detail in the next chapter; basically, it's just a school trip.**

**read and review!**


	5. Greece, here we come?

**A.N: Okay, I know this story has only been taking place on school grounds, but that will change in later chapters :)**

**thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

On Monday morning the sixth years were greeted by a sign on one of the noticeboards in the lobby that they were all to attend a meeting upstairs in room 32. 

Even though this classroom was the largest, able to fit up to eighty students, quite a few people had to lean against the walls, or perch on the radiators at either side of the room.

Frank, Joe, Biff and Vanessa, among the last to arrive, picked their way through the desks, carefully stepping over the schoolbags dumped in the aisles, to stand with the others.

"Quiet everyone," the tall, dark, head of year, Mr Johnston, came into the room and instantly the buzz of conversation stopped. Although he was not strict, he managed to gain respect and his easy, joking manner made it easy for the students under his charge to come to him with their problems, regardless of how personal they were. "As I'm sure you've all figured out, I called you here about the trip. This year we would like to keep you updated as the plans are finalised, so that you can pass the information on to your parents. So far..."

* * *

Georgina may have been there in body, but her mind was miles away, at home, with the money she had hidden in the back of her closet. She wouldn't have been surprised if someone had told her there were green dollar signs in her eyes. She had to admit, even she hadn't expected to get so much. She hadn't even really been sure that she was going to be able to get away with it... and the best part was that her mother hadn't said anything, and this was definitely the type of thing she would share with her family, if only to ask her daughter to tell her if she saw or heard anything 'suspicious' from her classmates. 

_And that's the whole problem, _she thought suddenly,frowning a little, _why should I be expected to be so perfect, and even to tell on my friends? _That was the whole idea, after all; she didn't mean to keep the money - she hadn't originally, anyway - she just wanted to take it, and then later confess to her mother and return it, to prove that she could do the same wrong things as everyone else. _Then again, maybe taking all of it was a little dramatic, _she mused, _but then they might have thought I miscounted it, and asking anyone to pay it again would be unfair. But I'm not a flawless person; I like having money as much as everyone else. Maybe I should keep it... no one would ever have to know. _

_They won't find out, _she told herself, turning around and searching the crowd for the Hardys. Noticing Joe watching her, she gave him a brief smile and turned back, unnerved. _What is that boy's sudden fascination in me? _

_

* * *

_

"We haven't manage to find exact quotes on ticket prices yet, but we've estimated that it'll cost around $600-$650, about two hundred of which are usually raised working in the school canteen and organising other fundraisers."

"Each?" someone called out, raising her hand.

"Yes. Is there anyone who isn't sure if they'll be going, or has already decided not to?"

Frank wasn't surprised to see no hands go up; this trip was almost like a rite of passage, the highlight of their high school life, besides being in the seventh year and having the opportunity to put on the 'Top Class Show,' for the whole school, where they were allowed to use examples from their school life to make sketches illustrating how they felt about their teachers.

"Well, that's about all we have by now, we'll let you know more details about the itineraries as we get them. If anyone has any questions, or problems, come to my office and I'll see what I can do to help you. One other thing," he added quickly, as the bell rang and they started to collect their things, "the money collected for the textbooks has been taken from the deputy director's office. If anyone knows anything or saw anything, please tell me or one of the other teachers. Anything you tell us will be kept confidential. Thank you, you may go to your lessons."

_Okay, so they did notice, _Georgina fretted as she slipped into the line of students filing past her, _not surprising really, $469 is a lot. Even more when you add $600...times about ninety. I'll only be able to get it as they collect the deposits, but working in the canteen should help, and if stopping the sixth year from going on the trip doesn't prove how 'naughty' I can be, nothing will!_

* * *

"Six hundred dollars?" Joe repeated, sliding into the seat next to his brother when they reached their classroom, "I'm gonna need more than one job to raise that in, what, nine months?"

His brother dumped his books on the desk and turned, eyebrows raised. "More than one? You've never worked before, don't you think you should start slow? Besides, when did you decide you were leaving for sure?"

"I'm sixteen," Joe pouted, "that's old enough to leave school, if we want."

"Uh...you're not going to be able to go on the trip if you're not at school anymore. Are you?" he asked a second later, remembering that apparently his brother had been spending a lot of time with the guidance counsellor recently.

"No, but he said that if I can get a part time job, I can still be a student, and as long as I can keep my grades up, it's an acceptable excuse to take days off. By the way, don't wait for me after school; I have to go somewhere."

"Oh." he had a pretty good idea where 'somewhere' was; most likely Chief Collig's office. _His grades? What are going to happen to mine if the chief actually gives him something? Can he handle it...of course he can, _he rebuked himself almost as soon as the thought came into his head, _but even dad gets hurt sometimes when he's on his own._

Joe knew what his brother was thinking, and wasn't sure whether he was annoyed or not. He had already made up his mind about going through with this, and had been adamant that he wouldn't let his father talk to chief Collig for him; he wanted to do this himself and get the job because of his abilities, not due to a speech Fenton gave to his friend. _But Frank's always been there; what IS it going to be like without him around? I can't exactly ask for his help, after all the fuss I've made._

"Maybe your case is right here," Frank suggested thoughtfully, catching a few words from the discussions around them. "The stolen money," he elaborated, when his brother looked at him blankly for a moment, "I've got four tests coming up, you don't need to worry about getting my help."

"Actually, we'vegot four tests. But that's a great idea." _For a start. _"Have you noticed how strange George has been acting lately?" he asked, noticing the stupid grin on the girl's face.

"Yeah." he hadn't expected a decent answer; the dark haired boy had already opened his books and started reading.

* * *

**A.N: read and review!**


	6. The first step

**A.N: sorry it took so long to update, my computer broke down and i lost the next two chapters, so it might take longer between updates... i hope you're still reading! - josie hardy**

**thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Frank sighed and tossed his book aside. He had tests coming up, and he needed to study, but knowing that Joe had gone to talk to Chief Collig about getting a job distracted him and made it impossible to concentrate. He glanced atthe clock on the wallfor the hundredth time in the past ten minutes, wondering if his brother was inteding to come home at all. _It's taunting me, _he thought, listening to the its ticking in the uncommonly loud, Joe-less silence.

Tick, tock _where is he?_

Tock, tick _he's going to work on a case without you_

Tick, tock_iscollege really more important than your own brother?_

He found himself thinking about the case, and felt a strange sense of detachment that he wasn't going to be getting involved. He and his brother had been working together on cases for many years and although this had been his own decision, he wasn't sure he was happy with it. Sure, he wanted to get into college, but was it worth the risk of losing a brother, if eventually he was going to want to get back into detecting as his partner?

* * *

"That sounds a bit tame for you," Chief Collig remarked, leaning back in his chair and watching the pacing teenager carefully, "I thought you'd be interested in something a little more serious."

"I am," Joe argued, stopping for a moment to look at him, "but it'sa start isn't it?" _actually, I've been thinking about it and it's really a way of staying at school a little longer, but I'm not telling you that - I've made too much fuss, and I'm seeing this through._

The chief had know Fenton Hardy's sons long enough to know how close they were, and how good they were at their work. Unfortunately, he had also learned that one of Joe's flaws was his single mindedness and the fact that once he had decided to do something, he wouldn't back out easily. He could sense the boy's hesitation to leave his brother so quickly, and relented a little. He was sixteen, after all.

"Okay," he said aloud, sitting up and resting his elbows on the large oak desk in front of him, "solve this by yourself, and I'll take it into consideration; it'll give me a chance to see how you work."

"Great, thanks chief." the boy grinnedgratefully.

As he left however, he thought about what the man had said. A case of some stolen money at a local high schoolwas a little insignifcant compared with some of the other cases he and Frank had worked on with their father, and he did need to raise almost six hundred dollars. He had only been teasing his brother when he had mentioned getting more than one job, but now it didn't sound like such a stupid idea; _I'm leaving school and starting to work, and the whole idea is so that I'm not running to 'daddy' every time I need something. I'm paying for this by myself. I've got nine months, that's plenty of time...I hope._

_

* * *

_

Georgina put aside her final assignment and looked at her watch, scowling. She had expected her parents to be back by the time she had finished, and had only started to pass the time. After spending almosttwo hours cooking dinner,she was annoyed that they couldn't even show up on time. They were now almost an hour and a half late and, while this was not unusual for her father, her mother had said that she was 'just going to a meeting.' What kind of faculty meeting took five hours?

She heard the phone ringing from her father's home office, but didn't bother to go and answer it; the answering machine could take a message if it was important. Then she frowned; if he was still at work, why hadn't they been able to reach him there? She got up and went down the hall.

She halted in the doorway as the ringing stopped, and waited to see if the caller gave up. She was rewarded when the answering machine came to life, emitting a low, gruff male voice.

"This is your last chance, Castelle. I gave you the time you wanted, and I don't like being played games with. If I don't get my money by the end of the week, I'll get it out of your hide."

A long beep signalled the end of the message, and the girl stood where she was, numbed with shock. _What have you gotten yourself into?_

* * *

**A.N: okay, i'm obviously not very good at making threats, but you get the point :P**

**read and review!**


	7. Change of plans

**A.N: hey, i'm back, sorry it took me so long. I forgot i had this story here. Again, thanks for all the reviews, it's great to see that people are actually enjoying this story.**

**So, here's the next chapter...

* * *

**

"Hi," Frank greeted when his brother got home and appeared in his room, "how'd it go?"

"Good. I'm going to take the case at school."

"Really?" _I thought you were serious about this; never mind, it means you'll be sticking around the school a little longer _he thought to himself guiltily.

"Where's dad? His car's outside,"

"Down at the station, didn't you see him?"

* * *

Georgina didn't move until she heard the front door open, and hurried down to see who it was, hoping it would be her father.

"Hi mom," she greeted, looking behind her to see if they had come home together.

"Don't get too excited," the woman warned as she passed, putting down her bag in the hallway, hearing the disappointment in her voice. "Have you had dinner?"

"Yes. Is dad still at the office? Have you heard from him? _Know anthing about any threats?_"

"As far as I know, yes." she frowned and looked annoyed, "why are you so worried about him?"

"No reason." the girl lied, turning back upstairs since she already knew there was no point in telling her what she had heard - she'd never believe her _and that's his job, anyway, he's your husband _, "night. Your dinner's in the oven."

'By the way,' her mother continued, stopping her as she tried to escape to her room, 'there was something I meant to tell you. You're not going to Greece if this money doesn't turn up.'

'What?' Georgina exclaimed, spinning round so quickly she almostfell off the step 'you can't do that! The money is just to help!'

'You're a student, and you're my daughter. I expect you to tell me if you hear anyone say anything, so there's no reason why it shouldn't reappear.' Mrs Castelle told her firmly,playing her hair as if she was bored by the conversation, likeshe always did when she was trying to point out that she had said what she wanted to say. "And don't forget, Miss Panben wants to see you first thing Monday."

_The deputy headmistress? What's she want? No, wait a second, you were in the middle of something, she's just trying to distract you again... _"Not if I hear anything," she retorted bitterly,"you want me to make them tell me. You know what? I'd rather not go to Greece!" she yelled, and stalked out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

"Georgina…" was the only effort her mother made to stop her before she went to get the food and forgot all about the argument.

* * *

Fenton Hardy heard a slight noise behind him and glanced back. There was nothing there._You're being paranoid, Hardy,_ he told himself, _you're not even working on a case._ He managed to convince himself so completely that he forgot about his concern.

He forgot, that was, until he glanced in a shop window and saw the young, dark haired man dressed in a smart business suit that he thought he had seen before, and ducked in the next door. Sure enough, a few seconds, the other man followed and he quickly took a sudden interest in the nearest videotape.

"Something I can help you with?" he asked quietly when the stranger moved closer.

'I – you saw me?'

Mr Hardy looked up and smiled. 'A suit isn't the most appropriate thing to wear when you're trying to be inconspicuous. Trust me, I tried it. And regretted it."

'I'll remember that next time,' the man said, smiling although he looked troubled. 'You are Fenton Hardy, aren't you? The private investigator?'

'Yes...'

'Is there somewhere we can talk?'

* * *

"Since when do you do your homework so early?" Frank teased when he finally went downstairs and found his brother at the table, surrounded by textbooks and papers. "You look organized." he remarked, picking up a test paper. "How'd you manage to get a better grade than me?" _Looks like there's going to be no problem handling school and work. I just hope he was kidding when he said he was going to try and get more than one..._

"Luck." Joe admitted, "I guessed." _I wonder how much longer that's going to last. _

"I want to get it done so I can start working on this case." _And see if I can find something else for a bit more money too, like up at the stables. I'm not exactly getting paid for this. WellI don't think so, anyway.

* * *

_

Georgina didn't make the connection until she reached the road. _Who cares about a stupid trip? There's a better use for that money. And I know just the person to ask..._ She changed her direction and headed for Mark Elm's house; he and his gang were good at this kind of thing.

"Hey George!" the boy greeted excitedly, who was sitting outside on the porch when she opened the gate leading up the driveway. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Hi. Are you busy?" she asked, coming up the steps.

"Well I'm waiting for some of the guys, but I've got a few minutes, sure. Sit." he offered, patting the space on the swing beside him.

She sat, trying to decide how to start. _You're nervous now? It's a little late. _"Would you believe me if I said I took that money?" she blurted at last, turning to look at him and startling when she realized how close he had moved. She had never noticed those eyes before...so deep, and dark, and...how could someone so cute be so bad? He was in a gang, he broke rules, he used to bully people before the school got more strict about it, so why did she like him?

"You did?' he repeated, inching closer again, "I'm impressed. What are you going to do with it?"

"That's what I need your help with."

"You got it." he answered softly, suddenly putting his arm round her and leaning in to kiss her.

**

* * *

A.N: i confess, i'm new to trying to name the chapters, so i'm not really sure if this one made sense, but anyway,**

**Read and review!**

**josie hardy**


	8. The end?

**A.N: yes, it's me again. Hopefully it wont be so long between updates again, i was just busy with school for a while - unfortunately it has to come before writing, which i think is totally unfair :)**

**so, here's the next chapter; review please!**

**

* * *

**

The two men went to a nearby café and took seats near the back, where they could have a little privacy. The detective listened carefully as his companion explained his situation, playing nervously with a napkin.

'Let me get this straight,' Fenton asked, never taking his eyes of him, 'you think you'll be able to pay them, and it's protecting your family you want help with?'

'Well…they said not to go to the police, and I - I've already delayed, and I think they're getting the idea that they're not getting it.'

'And they want $500.'

The detective rested his chin on his hand and thought for a moment. He didn't want to ask the question,for he was obviously fairly wealthy, but… 'Tell me the truth,' he requested, 'how would you get the money?'

'Legally,' his client answered earnestly, 'that's not a problem. In fact, I saw your reaction when you heard the sum, and you're right,' he admitted sheepishly, 'maybe I should have explained myself more clearly.'

Fenton smiled. 'I'll see what I can do,' he promised. 'Now,' he reached for his notebook, 'details.'

* * *

'You hungry?' Frank asked, getting up as his brother set up his laptop and connected to the internet. 

'No.' Joe murmured, typing rapidly and ignoring him.

'Oh. Okay,' the older boy said awkwardly; his brother never passed on an offer for food, that was his trademark. _He must be serious. That's probably more likely to be a good thing though, right? I'm not losing a brother. It's not the end of the world; dad's still my father, and he's a detective._

He was sidetracked on the way to the kitchen by the telephone ringing.

'Hello?'

'Hey Frank, it's dad. I'm going to be delayed for a while and I probably wont be back for dinner, so you and Joe will have to arrange something yourselves, okay?'

'Yeah, sure. New case?'

'You could say that,' the man answered with a hint of amusement in his voice. 'I'll see you later.'

'Bye. Joe, dad's not coming home till late,' he called, 'what do you want for dinner?'

'Pizza. How often do we get this kind of opportunity?'

_Some things never change, _the dark haired boy thought with a smile as he picked up the phone again to order a pizza.

He heard the sound of a new message being received as he walked back into the sitting room.

'Hey, look,' Joecalled his brother overafter he had read it.

'What is it?' he asked, moving to sit beside him and look at the screen.

The message was from Mark, and read 'To: Bayport high students. I have just heard from a reliable source that Georgina took the money. I'll be waiting to see which of you's stupid enough to tell.'

Joe smiled ruefully. 'Quick end to my first case, huh? She just confessed!'

'He didn't say that,' Frank reasoned, rereading the strange challenge.You kinda want them to confess,' he explained, 'that's part of the job. But you also have to actually get the money back, don't you?'

'Oh yeah,' Joe brightened, 'you're right. And this could be fake, I mean…it's a wierd message, especially from someone like Mark. Why would he care? And, well...George?'

'She has been acting differently lately.' The dark haired boy reminded him dubiously.

'Well, maybe, but…she wouldn't. She can't. Can she?'

'That's up to you to find out,' Frank told him, clapping him on the back, 'detective.'

'Yeah, detective.'

* * *

Mark sat back in the swing and pushed it a little. He stared up at the dark sky, thinking about what he had learned from the girl, who had made a hasty excuse to leave after he had kissed her. _Some girls can be so immature. Shame though, she's kinda cute…then again, her mother is a teacher…huh._

He frowned as he focused his thoughts back on their conversation. It didn't make sense; how would such a respectable lawyer – Georgina's father, no less – get into that kind of mess?Theboyhad already known about it, andhadn't told his classmate because he didn't want to worry her, and also because he was hoping he had gotten it wrong. somehow.

Markknew the blackmailer and he even knew he was doing it to persuade the lawyer to lose his case, and keep him out of jail, the dealbeing that as long as he didn't go to jail, his family would be safe, but the money…where did that come into it? _Well, to answer that question, I'd probably need to know how much. Wonder if I can find out, _he thought, getting up and going inside ane up to his father's room.

_He kissed me. He kissed me. He kissed…me. Mark Elms kissed Me. HE KISSED ME! _She yelled it in her head, but wasn't stupid enough to give in to impulse and scream it in the middle of the street as she skipped home.

That was the only thought that possessed her mind; her body was on auto pilot, andshe didn't even notice the chilly evening air. He lips were still tingling from the kiss – her first 'boy' kiss. _Who would have imagined that someone like him could like me?_

Unfortunately, she also hadn't noticed the dark vehicle that had started following her when she left her friend's house.

* * *

'Would you mind if I walked you home, or called a taxi?' Mr Hardy asked as they prepared to leave the café, 'I'd rather you didn't walk alone.' 

'Uh…it's not far from here, but don't you-' his client flustered awkwardly.

'It's not a problem. Come on, let's go.'

'Tell me about your daughter,' the detective requested as they walked out, quickly pulling their coats closed against the unexpectedly cold air.

'What do you need to know?'

Fenton shrugged. 'I probably don't 'need' to know anything; just curious. I have a couple of sons of my own.' he added, trying to draw him into a more light conversation.

'Yes, I know, Frank and…Joe, isn't it?'

'That's right.'

'Well, Georgina – she likes to be called George – she's seventeen…she's a nice kid, always ready to help people. She's a good student – actually, my wife's a teacher at the school – and she's always cheerful, although-' he stopped abruptly.

'What?'

'I think-' he began.

Screeching brakes stopped him in mid sentence, followed by a scream. They glanced at each other, then raced down the street and around the corner toward the sound.

'Freeze!' Fenton yelled, instinctively pulling out his gun.

'Come any closer and I'll shoot her,' the kidnapper warned, turning away from the car and pulling the girl closer to him, his left arm wrapped tightly round her neck as he pulled out his own weapon with his other hand. 'Drop the gun.'

Fenton hesitated. It was too dark to risk a shot, and he didn't want to hit the girl by accident. _Even if he just wasn't wearing the mask or the gloves, maybe I could have told them apart. _But this was not the case. Both of them were wearing dark clothing, and the black ski mask and gloves the gunman were wearing made him like a shadow; something that was there but barely visible. He lowered his gun.

'George!' Mr Castelle exclaimed, squinting at the victim and recognizing his pale faced daughter.

There was the sound of metal falling on to the ground, and he turned on the detective. 'What are you doing?' he demanded.

'Being smart,' the kidnapper told him.

* * *

**A.N: so, what d'you think? good, bad, i accept any form of criticism **

**read and review!**

**Josie hardy**


	9. Suspicions

**A/N: hey, I'm back! cool, my first successful cliffhanger. Now I get the other reason they're so hard; after actually writing the cliffie, you have to figure out a way to write the next part so that the readers don't get disappointed. How about if you just stop reading at chapter 8 and give me loads of great reviews up to there? just kidding, lol :D**

**anyway, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it**

* * *

Mr Castelle was beginning to wonder if he was imagining the whole thing. Was there really a man in front of him or was it just a tree? The kidnapper was a dark, quiet shadow with an unexpectedly soft voice that sounded like the wind in the trees. He was feeling lightheaded and when that happened...

Fenton scowled as the gun was pointed at Mr Castelle, whose breathing was becoming shallow and saw the lawyer sway slightly. _He looks just about ready to pass out, _he thought, _but if he doesn't...well, if he doesnt we got a problem. My gun's too far away,I won't reach it before he's shot or she's strangled. I could distract him, but what good would that do?Stall himuntil someone decides to take a night time stroll and walks straight into this?_

_

* * *

_

The man in the van behind them smiled. He could tell that the detective was in a dilemma and was enjoying it immensely. _Such nuisances, always getting in our way. Why doesn't she just shoot them already?_

He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts it took him a second to realize that the lawyer had collapsed.

* * *

Mark couldn't concentrate on what his friends were saying. They had arrived a few mnmutes after George had left and he had greted them cordially enough, but he couldn't stop thinking about her.

He had known her for almost four years, ever since the timid blonde had moved to Bayport with her parents.

Her timidness had vanished a couple of years later when her mother died unexpectedly from a stroke. And then, three months later, enter the new Mrs Castelle, themanipulative redheaded teacherwho had the lawyer remarried within a year of his first wife's death. _Georgina never did like her, _he remembered, _then again, neither did anyone else. She's way too strict. But she made him marry her so fast... it was just a coincidence that she was a teacher, right? _he wondered, thinking how much the girl had been forced to change having her stepmother watching her at school and at home. How she had become...a better example. _Pressure?_

'What do you guys know about Mrs Castelle? He blurted.

'Her first name starts with an S?' Colin quipped. 'Why?'

* * *

_Who am I kidding? I'm not going to get anything done tonight. I'll talk to dad in the morning and see what he thinks I should do, _Joe decided, glancing at his watch and shutting down his laptop, which he had been working on fruitlessly for almost three hours and preparing to join his brother in bed. _I wonder where he's got to now._

_

* * *

_

Sam Radley was wondering the same thing. Fenton had called him and asked him to meet him at the station, but he still hadn't shown up. He reached for the phone and dialled the detecive's cell again. _I'll try it one more time and then I'm going to worry, he told himself._

The phone rang and rang and rang. He even called the house to make sure he hadn't fogotten - Frank and Joe were alone. Now thoroughly concerned, he got up and left the station to look for him. _This should be about as easy as finding a needle in a haystack._

Fortunately it was a very small haystack.He had only walked down a few streets in the direction of the detective's house when he heard sounds of a fight nearby, something that had become synonymous with the name Hardy, teenage or adult.

* * *

A few seconds was all Fenton needed, who had been half expecting Mr Castelle to collapse.

He moved forward, kicking the gun out of the kidnapper's hand ina swift movement, sending it scuttling across the ground as they fell, locked in a violent struggle, each trying to stop the other from reaching the other weapon.

The kidnapper yelled something.

Fenton didn't realize what he had said until the van's headlights were turned on, blinding him after the total darkness, and he felt his opponent trying to shove him off as he got up. He reached out to grab him, but was forced tomove out of the way as the van moved toward him.

The vehicle sped past, missing him by inches, and he let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding, lying still for a few seconds until the adrenaline wore down.

'Georgina?' he called as he got up. _She has to be here, unless the driver- _he stopped his train of thought as he spotted the girl leaning over her father.

* * *

Sam flattened himself against a wall as the car came tearing down the road, almost running him down as it skidded round the corner.

_What the- _'Fenton?' he shouted, running towards where it had come from.

'Sam? Call an ambulance.' the detective called back as he approached them. 'I think he just fainted,' he tried to reassure the girl. 'Are you okay?'

Georgina nodded and smiled. 'My neck hurts.'

'I'm not surprised.' Fenton remarked, returning the smile. 'I don't suppose you have any idea who that was, do you?'

The girl shook her head.

'Don't worry about it. Let's worry about him first,' he looked up as Sam came up to them.

'I called the police too,' he announced. 'You stood me up, by the way,' he added casually.

'Yeah... I got a little sidetracked.'

* * *

'You actually think she's involved in the blackmail?' Colin scoffed.

'You really like this girl, don't you?' Steve accused.

'She's cute,' Mark admitted, 'I don't know about like. But what if I am right? That woman's so unfriendly I've got no problem believing it.' he sighed. 'Poor kid.' _Maybe Hardy could get an anonymous tip..._

The others glanced at each other. They didn't care what he said; they knew him better than that. He liked this girl, and not just because of the fact that her mother was one of his teachers.

* * *

**you know what to do; read, enjoy, read again and review! **

**josie hardy :)**


	10. Complications

Disclaimer: Father, I must admit that my last confession was quite a few chapters ago... I don't own any of the Hardys, or...that's about it I think. How can I show my repentance?

**A/N: okay, I'm gonna ignore the fact that no one reviewed the last chapter (it wasn't that bad was it?)**

**Anyway, here's the next one, and I think it's actually coming to the last couple of chapters now. Then I'll have finished my first story! Yay:D**

**okay, I'll shut up now...**

* * *

'Where's your mask?' the man asked, quickly glancing at the woman in the passenger seat before turning his eyes back to the road as he guided the van through the town.

'I don't know,' she responded flatly, 'he must have pulled it off when I got up or something.'

'I must be getting weak,' she murmured after a pause, 'why didn't I just shoot them? That's not like me.'

'You were holding George. You wouldn't have been able to get both of them.Wait – you're telling me you don't have a backup plan?'

The redhead smiled. 'I always have a backup plan,' she told him softly, 'I'm just worried that it's too slow acting.'

'You poisoned him?' he grinned. 'That must have been difficult. However did you pull it off?' he asked sarcastically.

'Well, I was cooking his dinner the other night...' her voice trailed off into a chuckle as he joined in.

* * *

'This fabric is useless,' the CSI muttered to herself. 

She had spent the last hour inspecting every inch of the ski mask Sam had brought her. As she had expected, the soft material didn't hold any prints and was probably going to bring them no closer to finding the gunman than Fenton telling her he was left handed.

She turned it inside out and suddenly her opinion changed as she smiled and reached for a pair of tweezers.

She heard the door click shut as someone quietly came into the lab. 'Rachael? You wanted to see me?'

'Yeah, hang on Hardy,' she murmured, carefully pulling away her discovery and holding it up for him to see. 'What does that look like to you?'

The detective came closer. 'A hair?' he hazarded.

'A wonderful source of DNA,' Rachael corrected, dropping it into an evidence bag.

'It was a woman?' he remarked, looking at the length of it, 'she was strong. Did they find the gun?

'Two. I'm guessing one's yours?'

'Yeah, I forgot to pick it up. Don't make me a suspect, okay?'

'If you stay on my good side,' she teased.

* * *

The doctor walked into the waiting room and looked around. The only person inside was a blonde haired teenager. _I can't tell her... maybe her mother's gone to get something to eat._

However, after almost five minutes had passed and no one had come to join her, he went over to her.

'Are you here for Alexander Castelle?' he asked.

The girl looked up and nodded. 'How is he?'

The look on his face told her what he was going to say before he said it.

'He's – he's – dead?' she choked, searching his face for any sign that she was wrong.

'I'm very sorry, we did what we could.'

'But – how? He just passed out, it was the stress, because of what happened.'

'We found traces of poison in his system. It was too late.'

Georgina stared at him, instantly sure she knew who it was. _Poison? She couldn't...she wouldn't...she's not that bad – is she?_

'Are you okay?' the doctor asked kindly, sitting beside her.

* * *

Joe sat up at the sound of someone coming into the house. _Must be dad, _he thought, glancing at the clock on his bedside table, _about time. It's gone midnight, and he's not even got a case as an excuse. _

'Oh, hi,' Sam grinned, looking round when he heard the boy behind him, 'I didn't mean to wake you.'

'You didn't... I thought you were dad. Where is he?'

'He had to go somewhere. He's not going to be back for a while.'

'And he sent you to babysit,' Joe nodded knowingly, seating himself at the dining table and resting his chin on his hand as he watched his companion passively.

Sam looked up as silence enveloped them. 'Okay...first you refuse food and then you don't speak for a full minute. If you're not going back to sleep, I have to ask; who are you and what have you done with the real Joe Hardy?'

The boy smiled ruefully, turning his gaze on the counter top as he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

'Come on,' Sam said softly, trying to lock his gaze, 'you know you can talk to me. What's up?'

Joe shrugged, and sighed. 'It feels...wrong. Working by myself. We're supposed to be a team, me and Frank, you know what I mean?'

'You two have been through a lot together,' Sam remarked. 'You don't think-?' he didn't want to say it out loud, but he had a feeling that it was exactly what the boy was thinking.

'That I can't do it alone?' he grinned as he decided to try and make light of it 'who's going to find me when I get kidnapped? It's got to happen, it always does. I almost feel as if this can't be solved until I do.'

'Well unless this...Georgina decides to hold you hostage to stop you from talking, I don't think there's much danger of that. Wait – Castelle? Blonde kid?'

'Yeah, what about her?'

'I just saw her. That's actually where your dad is. We found -' he continued to relate what he had seen and had been told by Fenton about the recent events, and by the end of his narration Joe knew what he had to do.

* * *

Taking the doctor's advice but refusing his offer to call someone to get her, George left the hospital and started to walk home, unmindful of the distance as she inwardly fumed over her stepmother's actions. She hardly even took notice of the darkness, which suited her mood perfectly at that moment. 

'George! George! Hey, wait up!'

'What!' she snapped, spinning round.

Mark looked slightly taken aback and hurt by her reception, and took a step back. 'I had to talk to you...bad time?'

'What d'you want?' _Get lost!_

'You told me you stole that money from the school. What was it you were going to do with it?'

'Nothing, originally. Then when I came over I was going to ask you if you could help me use it for my dad – he -' her voice broke off as she choked and shook her head. 'It doesn't matter anymore.'

'Was he being blackmailed?' the boy asked, shielding his eyes as a car passed them with bright headlights.

She looked up, surprised. 'Yeah.'

'I think it was your stepmother. I just checked her out - do you know who she is?'

'Sydney Smythe?' Georgina hazarded, having no difficulty referring to her by her maiden name, having never accepted her as a Castelle in the first place. _Just say it already._

'Sydney Markes.' Mark complied, 'She's a conman, Castelle. Her and her husband. She only married your dad to get at his money.' _Maybe if you can't prove the attempted murder you can get her for bigamy. _

Georgina remained silent for a moment as the new information sank in. 'That's why she killed him,' she breathed.

'He's dead?' _No wonder you didn't want to talk. _'I'm sorry. But since she did manage to kill him...I'd be more worried about myself.'

'Nothing to worry about.' the girl's tone suddenly became icy, and the boy frowned. 'She's not going to be around that long.'

'What are you going to do?' he demanded, suddenly worried. Her father was dead, her mother was goodness knows where... 'please don't do anything stupid. Wait until you calm down, at least. She's not worth it.'

'Fine, you can come with me if you're so worried. My place first.'

* * *

'What's the matter?' Rachael asked as she worked at her computer, hearing the detective pacing behind her. 

'Nothing...I don't know, it's just this guy. How does a respectable lawyer end up in that situation?'

'Hardy, it's not exactly uncommon for laywers to get blackmailed into losing a case.'

'Maybe, but – haven't you got anything yet? How long does it take to get a DNA match?'

'Too long, when you're in this kind of mood. Why don't you call – or go – to the hospital, see how he is? Don't forget, she was on her own. She might need someone.'

'I'll call,' he murmured, heading towards the telephone, 'she might not even still be there.'

After a short conversation with the doctor who answered, he put the phone down thoughtfully. 'He's dead,' he said quietly, 'poisoned. She's already gone – home, I hope.'

'And I think I know who did it too.'

Fenton moved to stand behind her and looked at the DNA results and the mug shots displayed. 'Sydney Castelle?' _Uh-oh. No wonder Georgina didn't want to go home. _'I have to go,' he annnounced, 'thanks Rachael.'

* * *

'It sure is dark here,' the taxi driver remarked as Mark lingered to pay him, 'you kids sure this is the right place?' 

The boy looked around. He had a point; all the neighbours' lights were out _well, it is past midnight, they're probably asleep, _the street was empty and even the streetlamps were off for whatever reason. As he looked round at the Castelle residence behind him, he saw that there was only one lone little lamp lit inside. _If we're lucky, she's not back yet. _

'No, it's the right place sir,' he answered, 'thank you.'

The taxi pulled away as he hurried after Georgina, who hadn't bothered to wait for him as she stalked up the path to the front door, her fists clenched. _I've never seen her like this before. She's going to do something she's going to regret...maybe I should have called the police._

Georgina threw open the door and marched inside with Mark close behind her, who had given up trying to keep her out.

'Hello, Georgina.' her voice came out of the darkness.

The teenagers stopped in the doorway of the sitting room, looking at the dark figure next to the lamp that had spoken. She was partially blocking the light, and the shadows thrown off her reminded him of the way a storyteller holds a flashlight in front of his face to look more frightening.

His friend wasn't waiting to reminisce about campfire stories as she stalked over to the woman. 'How dare you-'

The rest of her sentence was cut off by a soft knock on the door announcing a new arrival.

'I saw the door open and I thought I'd-'

'Joe?' Mark exclaimed. _Great, first George, and now he actually figures it out and turns up at what has to be the worst possible time._ He looked back at the girl, then grabbed the boy's hand, intending to get him outside, but this plan was hindered by someone else.

A someone else that blocked the doorway.

A someone else that just so happened to be Sydney's real husband.

'Hi kids,' he greeted with a false smile, pulling out his gun. 'Why don't you go back in there? I think we need to have a little talk.'

'What's going on?' Joe asked as they preceded the man back into the sitting room, blinking as he snapped the overhead light on.

'You've got really bad timing, Hardy.' Mark muttered in reply.

* * *

**A/N: is calling a woman a con'man' sexist? maybe I should have called her a conwoman... is that a word :P**

**read and review!**

**josie hardy**


	11. Loose ends

**A/N: okay, looks like there's one more chapter and an epilogue, and I'll leave you in peace :) right after i finish the other hundred or so stories i've got going on...**

**R&R plz!**

**

* * *

**

The telephone's shrill ringing pierced the stillness of the office.

Chief Collig, who was unfortunate enough to have the office next door, was put through almost ten minutes of the persistent ringing before he endeavoured to find out who it was. _This is what happens when you don't have regular office hours, _he grumbled.

He picked up the instrument, taking a moment to appreciate the abrupt silence before he spoke.

"Fenton Hardy's office."

"Chief, it's me," the instigator was none other than Fenton Hardy himself. "I need you to do something..."

* * *

Mark was secretly pinching himself, trying to wake up from his nightmare. He was not sitting in the Castelle's sitting room in the middle of the night between a scowling George and a confused Joe. George's stepmother's real husband was not guarding the doorway holding a pistol. Georgina's father wasn't dead.

His denial was interrupted by Sydney starting to speak.

"All of this could have been avoided," she gloated, smiling in return to the girl's black looks. "All you had to do was get together and-"

"What?" Mark exclaimed, resigning himself to the reality of the situation and deciding to cooperate, "you wanted us to get together? Why?"

"So we'd fall madly in love, dad would tell me to keep away from you, I'd run away to be with you anyway, she'd write me out of his will and she'd get all his money," Georgina explained in a low,cold tone. "That right?" she added sarcastically.

"Pretty much," Sydney admitted casually, "of course, there are plans B, C and so on, but you're quite close."

Mark stared at her. _So that's how she gets away with it. The father never realizes what's going on because he's too preoccupied with being blackmailed. She gets everything and moves on to the next guy. Leaving a dead 'husband' and a messed up kid behind her. That'll teach you to pay more attention the next time you think there's something going on with one of your friends. _

Joe looked from the woman, to her husband, and back to her as she continued to talk. This had just become a lot more than a case about some stolen money. This woman was or had murdered someone, and if her face was a way to judge her feelings, there was one emotion that definitely was not there. Remorse.

Sydney finished and looked at them in satisfaction. She seemed to be thinking.

_She's stuck, _Georgina realized, feeling pleased and worried at the same time. _She doesn't know what to do now. She only expected me, and now Joe and Mark are here too. They can't kill all of us, but she's told us so much she can't just let us go either._

_

* * *

_

Frank tossed and turned, unable to sleep. He didn't know why, but there was an unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach. One that was usually quite accurate. One that usually meant something was happening to his brother.

_But that's ridiculous, _he reasoned as he got up and headed for his brother's room despite all reason telling him not to, _he's here, asleep._

He opened the door and snapped on the light. The bed was empty.

* * *

Sam looked up at a noise in the doorway. "Frank." he greeted.

"Oh, hi Sam."

"Please, contain the enthusiasm. You'll scare me." the detective teased at the boy's look of disappointment. "What is it?"

"Joe-"

"Isn't here. He said he had to go somewhere. Is that what you're so worried about?"

"Where?" he folded his arms and waited impatiently as Sam's cell phone ringing stopped him from answering.

"Hi Fenton..." he frowned as he listened to his friend, "what? Yeah sure, I'll be right there." he promised, hanging up and preparing to leave.

"What happened?" Frank demanded. "Is it Joe?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"No. Your dad's got a few police officers to go with him to ... AlexanderCastelle's place. Thinks there might be a hostage situation."

"Castelle?" _What would be going on there? Wait...the only reason Joe would take off like that would be if he got a lead. George is involved in his case... _"Can you give me two seconds?"

"Hurry."

* * *

Sydney still hadn't come to a decision when an unexpected but welcome announcement came from outside.

"This is the Bayport Police Department," the voice declared over the loudspeaker. "We have you surrounded. Come out with your hands up."

The teenagers watched anxiously as Sydney and her husband exchanged looks, seeming to come to a silent agreement.

* * *

**A/N:thoughts? suggestions:D**

**lastfew chances to review...**

**josie hardy**


	12. Last chapter

Disclaimer; (are you supposed to put these on every chapter?) Anyway, I own Georgina/Alexander Castelle, Sydney/Mack/Charlie Markes, Mark Elms, any named staff members, the school (technically) and Rachael. In other words, NOT the Hardys and their friends, Chief Collig or Bayport, lol. :)

**

* * *

****A/N: me again! the last chapter - please, no tears :P **

**Three step plan; read, enjoy, review:D**

**Thank you in advance :D (yeah, i'm slightly hyper today, forgive me)**

* * *

Sam and Frank arrived at the house within minutes, where they were forced to stay back by the police. 

'Who's in there?' Frank muttered.

'The Markes',' a nearby officer answered.

'Sydney Markes?' Sam repeated, quickly filling Frank in on what he knew.

'That's right,' the officer agreed, 'there's at least two kids in there; Joe and the girl, Georgina.'

'Someone's coming out,' Frank said tensely, looking back at the house.

'It's Mack. Her real husband.'

'Down on your knees and your hands where we can see them,' he was commanded.

Mack tossed his gun towards them and complied with the order, smiling the whole time. They saw him say something indistinct to the officer that approached him, who indicated for Fenton to go inside.

'Where's he going?' they murmured.

* * *

Joe, Mark and Geogina watched tensely as Sydney stayed where she was, waiting patiently for something to happen. She no longer seemed on edge, and in fact looked extremely calm and complacent for someone who was about to be arrested for murder and several other charges. 

They found out what was going through her mind when Fenton appeared in the doorway, and she smiled seductively, moving towards him.

'You don't need that gun,' she told him in a low, sexy voice. She gently pulled the gun away, trying to lock eyes with him. 'You're cute,' she murmured.

'Really?' Fenton let her take the gun, and played along, staring into her eyes. 'I've always felt the same way about you,' he told her softly.

'What is he doing?' Joe muttered under his breath, as the others watched the woman's audacity with open mouths.

The woman's eyes widened and a self-satisfied smile crept across her lips.

'In fact, when I heard it was you, I got you something,' the detective continued, enthralling the woman even more, who took a sharp intake of breath.

'What is it?' she asked.

Fenton grinned as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs. He dangled them in front of her. 'These pretty bracelets. Why don't you turn around so I can try them on for size?'

Sydney scowled as she turned around and he led her outside.

* * *

The teenagers grinned. 

'So, she goes around seducing rich men and getting their money off them,' Georgina surmised aloud, 'dad would be number...?'

'Six?' Mark answered thoughtfully. 'I'm not sure. He's going to be the last though.' he looked round, patting the girl gently on the knee and smiling reassuringly. 'Congrats Castelle. I'm going outside.'

Once he had gone, George looked around. 'Sorry I caused so much trouble,' she said with a weak smile. 'Are you going to get into any trouble not being able to give back the money? She took it.'

'Don't worry about that,' Joe assured her. 'I...uh...I'm sorry about your dad and everything.'

'Not your fault,' the girl told him, smiling sadly as she looked down at her hands clasped in her lap.

'Are you two staying here or what?' a new voice asked, and they looked up to see that Fenton had returned.

'We're coming,' they answered as they got up and followed him.

'Thanks Joe,' George said softly, kissing him quickly on the cheek. She turned at the sound of her name being called and walked away.

* * *

Fenton and Joe watched after her as the others came over to them. 

'You don't look very happy,' Fenton observed, 'you've just solved your first case.'

'What's going to happen to her now?'

'They'll look for a relative for her to stay with. Till then – I suppose she'll stay with a friend or something.'

The boy nodded.

'So, what's your next case going to be?' he teased, 'something a little more ambitious? Maybe the whole school this time?'

Joe stuck out his tongue. 'Actually, I was thinking maybe I'd leave it a while,' he announced.

'Yeah? Till when?'

Joe chuckled. 'Till I can talk my big bro back into it.' he answered, flashing a grin at the boy.

'Oh Joseph...' Fenton groaned.

* * *

'Hey Castelle,' Mark called, 'you weren't going to take off without saying goodbye, were you?' 

'I thought you'd gone,' the girl told him, looking round. 'Looks like I owe you,'

'I didn't do anything,' he smiled modestly, leaning back against the car behind them.

The duo looked towards the squad cars pulling away with Sydney and Mack in the back seat, and sighed.

_It's over, _Georgina realized, the reality of what had just happened hitting her. _She's gone. But...maybe if I'd handled it better, dad wouldn't be._

Mark was fighting his own silent battle of conscience. _Now's as good a time as any...no it's not, she's just been 'orphaned.' What are you thinking? Give her some time, Elms!_

'Castelle?' he said aloud.

George looked up at him expectantly.

'You...uh...you wanna go catch a movie sometime?'

She smiled flirtatiously. 'Are you trying to take advantage of me while I'm vulnerable?'

'No,' he denied, becoming embarrassed, 'I'm trying to ask you something I've been wanting to for a while – at a very bad time.' he acknowledged.

'Miss Castelle?' someone called.

Georgina pushed herself upright, and hesitated before she left. 'Call me.' she couldn't help grinning once her back was turned.

_Mark Elms likes me. Mark Elms likes ME! That kiss was real! Wow...I hope I don't have to go through all this the next time I want a boyfriend._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Comments? Thoughts? Stuff you want to point out that I've forgotten to explain? (you wont find anything :D)**

**Wow! my first ever completed story.I figured it would take longer than that. Then again, I also thought I'd know what to say in these things. Go figure :)**

**THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed, or even just for reading if you didn't review (2272 hits! it sounds like a lot, even if I can't compare it with a more popular story/author)**

**josie hardy**

**PS: maybe I'll get around to updating something else now ;)**


End file.
